Lee Young-suk
Lee Young-suk, (Capt. (ret.) Lee Young-suk) (age 29) is the current and first President of the United States of Asia. He was born on March 25, 1989 at Seoul Metropolitan, Republic of Korea (now United States of Asia). His father, Brigadier General Lee Jong-hoon was a Commander of Presidential Security Service on Kim Dae-jung’s reign. His father was well-known due to his close relationship with former President of Korea Kim Dae-jung. His mother was Kim Ha-neul (1959-2009) who died when he aged 20. Early Life Lee Young-suk was born in Asan Medical Hospital, Seoul on March 25th, 1988. He was the first son of Kim Ha-neul and Lee Jong-hoon. His father was a a Colonel and commanded 1st Infantry Division while Kim Ha-neul was of Korean and Japanese descent. Education Lee Young-suk attended Yongsan International School for his middle school and high school, where he developed interests in politic, sports, and maths. He graduated from his middle school at age 14 and 16 from his high school. Then, he attended Seoul National University, School of International Relations and he graduated with "summa cum laude" predicate by excelled campus politics, sport and theater. When his father retired from army, he chose to follow his father by joining Seoul Military Academy. In Seoul Military Academy, he was also became the best graduation with scores 3.87 out 4.00 and almost A scores on 8 studies. Career In United States Army, Captain Lee commanded Company B, Reconnaissance Battalion of 1st Infantry Division during the Operation Enduring Freedom – Horn of Africa and participated in the Mogadishu Campaign, and in Somaliland Reservoir Campaign. He has been described as the “finest regimental commander” of the OEF-Horn of Afirca. For his heroism in a rescue of an American soldier and for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty, he was awarded “Silver Star Medal” from President of Republic of Korea, Lee Myung-bak. After leaving the Army, he joined the Democratic Party and then in the Congress of Democratic Party, he was appointed to became Chairman of the Policy Committee. He was also nominated to be a candidate for Vice-Presidency along with Presidential candidate Park Min-hoo. He won the 2016 Presidential Election. Unfortunately, the President Park Min-hoo was assassinated by a far-right extremist group which opposed the unification of Asia 6 months after his inauguration. Then, he inaugurated as the President along with Lee Myung-bak (President of Senate) as the Vice-President. Personal life Relationship with Kang Mo-yeon During Operation Enduring Freedom - Horn of Africa, Captain Lee Young-suk met Doctor Kang Mo-yeon when she was became a volunteer of Medicine Sans Frontier (Doctors Without Borders). He fell in love with her immediately. Lee and Mo-Yeon begin to date, but due to their jobs their dates don't go well. Lee takes an order to lead his soldiers on a campaign to Mogadishu. Meanwhile, Mo-Yeon becomes upset that she fails to return to Korea due to the Airport was destroyed by an Airstrike. When Lee and Mo-Yeon meet again, they talk about their views on life and realize how different they are. Lee, as a soldier, kills to protect lives and Mo-Yeon, as a doctor, tries to save all lives. They say their goodbyes due to Lee takes an order to participate in a campaign to Northern of Somalia (Somaliland). Three months later, Lee was sent back to Mogadishu after he was wounded after rescued an American soldier (Ryan Zhernovaia) from a detonated landmine. Then, he was took care by Doctor Kang Mo-yeon and they met again. In August 2014, Captain Lee returned to Korea along with Kang Mo-yeon and he awarded Silver Star Medal by then-President of the United States, Xi Jinping. Trivia * Captain Lee Young-suk was the youngest person to be awarded Silver Star Medal on the history of United States Armed Forces (age 26). * He was always ranked first in his school with almost perfect A scores in 8 Studies. * He was graduated at 14 from Middle School and 16 from High School. He was also the youngest student in Seoul National University School of International Relations (age 16) and graduated "summa cum laude" with GPA score 3.90 out of 4.00. * His IQ was one of the highest in Korea scored 145. Quotes * “The mission of United States in the twenty-first century is to create a vibrant intellectual society where people and government join together in building the future.” -Press Conference, 11th East Asia Summit * '''“'You do not live at once. You only die once and live every day.” -To his soldiers on Mogadishu Campaign, Operation Enduring Freedom - Horn of Africa'' * "...''To those leaders around the globe who seek to sow conflict, or blame their citizens based on race or ethnics know that your people will judge you on what you can build, not what you destroy. To those who cling to power through corruption and deceit and the silencing of dissent, know that you are on the wrong side of history; but that we will extend a hand if you are willing to unclench your fist." -On Funeral Service of Brigadier General Chun Do-hyeon, Who died in line of duty. '' Category:Leaders Category:Leaders in Asia